


Bonne nuit

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: *我真的不知道加的眼睛是蓝色还是绿色我对我是蓝绿色弱这件事供认不讳*大概是康心情不好就找加做爱的故事*背景是基于现实的虚构，不是任何一场比赛*我又夹带学姐私货了*依旧是逻辑混乱产物黄就完事标题随便写的不用在意**可能大概或许会单独写一篇TOTO康的第一次kkk#重点重点重点：实际描写仅为1031，331/TOTO31/35仅作提及
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel, Esteban Ocon/Daniel Ricciardo, Pierre Gasly/Esteban Ocon, Torger "Toto" Wolff/Esteban Ocon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Bonne nuit

奥康的心情并不太好。

很多人说埃斯特班·奥康现在是“奔驰的弃子”，虽然严格来说如果不是TOTO Wolff他可能现在还待在梅奔的试车席。这位领队兼CEO对这个为了给斯托尔家的“少爷”让出位置而被赛点“无情踹走”的法国男孩还算是不错的，尽管目前来看在这个天才辈出的地方奥康实在算不上是太出彩——当然，在他拿下F3的总冠军时没有人这么说过，但现实是残酷的，他没有那样的运气，又或者说他的运气作用在了另一个方面——总之，一切是从还在Prema的埃斯特班播通TOTO Wolff的电话时开始步入现在的轨道的。但今时毕竟早不同往日，年年的方程式都在输送新的血液，围场当然是利益至上的，这意味着无论奥康如何坐在TOTO身上扭动他的腰，只要他无法证明自己的实力和价值，梅赛德斯的席位永远不会属于他。  
但TOTO还是给西里尔打了那通电话。他带着奥康和雷诺的领队谈了段时间，也许只有一个晚上，总之，令人惊讶的，这个出身于“平民家庭”的法国人，不带着任何赞助，孑然一身，在雷诺花高价签来红牛体系的澳洲车手后，钻进了黄黑配色的车身里。  
丹尼尔·里卡多是个很好相处的人，待在这个来自澳洲的家伙身边就像是被自然地浸润在海风和阳光里，但他的和煦与加斯利不同，不知怎的奥康看着里卡多的大白牙时总会想起他的发小，他和里卡多也滚上过床，后者甚至曾经有一次将这个二号车手压在在梯架前的车身上操他，但穿上裤子后他们总是心照不宣地忘记这层关系——他们只是偶尔会互相解决生理需求的队友而已，没有更多。  
澳洲人的心里装着的是他刚刚进入红牛时的那位队友，他连浴巾上印着的都是维特尔的照片。  
奥康不在乎这些，除了握着方向盘时的排位他不觉得自己会在乎任何事。  
利益至上的婊子不会有心。

但今天他的心情的确很烂，里卡多过弯的时候走得太大导致他没能吸上尾流，然后他止步在了Q2。他没去多想自己的驾驶会否有什么问题，回去的路上西里尔听上去也有点阴阳怪气的，他想给TOTO打个电话，但后者没有接听。  
赛后采访里他压根没花心思去组织自己的言语，西里尔看上去更不高兴了，但奥康只是抓起他的外套离开了这里，他径直回了自己的房间，摔上门后他进了浴室，在被拧到最大的花洒下用冷水把自己从头到脚都给打湿了，外面的天幕刚刚暗下来，埃斯特班看着墙面上狭小的圆形窗口，在用玩具把自己操开的时候，他的脑子里突然浮现出加斯利的脸。  
然后他穿好了自己的衣服，敲开了小红牛另一个房间的门。科维亚特回家了，没哪个车手会在自己的主场还留在酒店里，而奥康永远都知道加斯利会在哪里。  
“你想做爱吗？”

加斯利也不怎么满意自己的成绩，他只是踩着P10这个尾巴挤在了Q3，于是他理所当然地缺席了晚上的聚餐——本来也没太多人在意他的到场与否，蒙扎像场梦，在那个冠军之后他的好运气并没有持续太久。  
但他没想到奥康今天会来。  
他们最近没有联系的太多，加斯利注意到埃斯特班和他现在的队友关系看上去很不错，他也知道奥康总是在没什么注意到的时候去往奔驰的P房。奥康给他发的上一条短信还是蒙扎后的两天，看上去无比官方的祝贺，几乎让人觉得是雷诺的PR拿着他的手机敲下那些字句。接收方这位小红牛的法国车手没再给对面发任何讯息，埃斯特班会否来找他只取决于他想不想，加斯利知道他迟早会来，而奥康也明确地知道，加斯利一直都会在。

在钻进房间并回手锁上门的同时，奥康主动吻住了加斯利的嘴唇。埃斯特班要更高一点，这让他必须得低下自己的脑袋，下一秒他的后背就撞在了结实的墙面上，皮埃尔横着手肘抵按在他的喉骨，埃斯特班从他的鼻腔喷出稍粗的喘息，然后抬腿用膝盖顶上了对方的裤裆。  
他知道皮埃尔喜欢什么，奥康抬眸对上那双背着光显得有些幽暗的瞳仁，他突然挺直了身体，然后他推开加斯利，跪了下去。

“Why are you such a slut.”  
在奥康隔着棉质内裤舔上他半硬的阴茎时，加斯利低下了头，松石绿的瞳仁里映出另一对深棕色的眼睛。他说得  
很轻，也很快，下压的尾音让它听上去像是个陈述句。  
“Why are you in love with a slut?”  
他毫不避讳地点出了那个事实，他们从未真正意义上的“决裂”，而奥康从很早就意识到了他的发小对他的那点不便于言说的隐情，他没有回应过加斯利，但他们做爱，一切都被遮掩在看似平静的表象下，在围场上他们渐行渐远，但隔着某层薄如蝉翼的窗户纸，他们像是彼此最后的倚靠。  
奥康几乎是咬着他的内裤吐息，他轻而易举地将被唾液与前液浸润的布料剥离，像是早已经重复过无数次——他大概的确这么干过无数次，加斯利想。在这样简单的挑逗下他就已经完全勃起了，弹出的阴茎抽在埃斯特班脸颊上的时候它的主人张了张嘴，他想问对方是否总是这样跪着吸男人的鸡巴，但最终他抿上了他的唇瓣，他害怕得到一个肯定的答案，尽管他心里早已经有了相同的答案，尽管他知道奥康一定会给出那个答案。  
“张嘴。”  
加斯利拽着他发小后脑的黑发，不由分说地操进了后者的喉咙里，又重又深。

埃斯特班吐出了他嘴里含着的阴茎，显然是有意地，他抬起头，在确保加斯利能清楚地看见他的脸的同时，伸出舌头缓慢地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
然后在他跟前的人能做出任何反应之前，奥康站了起来，他又吻住了皮埃尔的嘴唇，带着满口后者自己的咸腥，然后被包裹在唇舌交缠的水声中把皮带扔到一旁，并蹬掉了碍事的长裤，他跪趴在了床沿，腰塌得很低，修长的腿显然尽他所能分到了最大，被事先操开过的穴口还泛着点水光。皮埃尔总觉得他太瘦了，连腰窝的凹陷看上去都比旁人更深，摸上去像是能被骨头硌到手。但现在站在后方的人只是挑了挑眉，加斯利靠近了点，他抬起一膝紧挨着奥康的大腿内侧跪在床面，但没有急着进入，他的阴茎贴在后者的股缝磨蹭着，用不知道属于谁的液体留下水痕。  
“你就这么需要被操吗？”  
奥康的确是太瘦了，皮埃尔觉得自己几乎可以用一手掌心包裹住对方的整瓣臀肉——他也的确这么干了，揉捏拉扯间尚微微开合着请求进入的穴口被愈发暴露在空气中，而被玩弄着的屁股的主人只是把下巴搁在自己交叠得手臂上，反倒哼出了声带上点鼻音的笑。小兔牙咧开在灯光下，声线有点喑哑，从加斯利现下的角度无法被囊括进视野内的嘴角像是还带着点刚才被摩擦出的红肿。  
“你是真的想知道？还是只是随便问问。”他的整个语调都是上扬的，莫名被染上了层轻快。加斯利没有说话，他还没来得及说话，奥康完全没有给他回答的时间，事实上这个二重发问并不需要一个答案，因为提出它的人所能给出的答案永远只有一个，而它丝毫不取决于加斯利的动机，严格来说它不取决于任何事，仅仅在于埃斯特班在这个时间点想要说出什么。  
得了，皮埃尔。他说，我喜欢被操，你就不喜欢操我了吗？  
加斯利毫不怀疑如果他在这时给出半个否定的字句，对方会立刻从床上爬起来穿戴整齐再甩门而去，然后敲开下一个愿意把鸡巴塞进他屁股里的人的房间门。埃斯特班需要的是一根阴茎，他看起来并不在乎事实上那根阴茎属于谁，斯托尔或者里卡多或者随便谁，如果维斯塔潘愿意这么干而不是把拳头砸到这个曾经撞飞了他的冠军奖杯的罪魁祸首的家伙脸上的话他猜奥康也会欣然接受——至于TOTO Wolff，显然对于“老板”而言，大部分时候主动权都不会在奥康这里。  
上述推论的主角并不知道皮埃尔究竟想了些什么，他带着点不耐烦地拧了拧腰，然后在他说出点什么——比如任何带着讥讽的催促字句之前，感谢上帝，那根蹭在他股缝的鸡巴终于操进了他的屁股里。  
埃斯特班给自己用上那些稀奇古怪的小玩具的次数并不少，但它们没有一个能比得上加斯利的阴茎，他的青梅竹马准确地碾上了他最爱的那点，加斯利的巴掌抽在了他的腿根，甬道在火辣的刺痛下猛的收缩绞紧，奥康呛出了声称得上抽泣的低哼。  
加斯利操在他身体的最深处小幅度地抽动着，他的上半身完全伏贴了下去，埃斯特班用手肘支撑着床面，然后拧过头，费力地和他一起长大的情人交换缠绵而热切的亲吻。他的每一声喘息和呻吟都随着加斯利的操干和顶撞变幻着音调，像是连皮肤都带上些微战栗，棕色的眼底弥散开浓重的水雾，加斯利的手指钻进了没被完全脱下的黄黑色Polo衫下摆，他用掌心贴覆着埃斯特班的胸口，揉按掐拧，奥康突然有种自己成了涨奶的母亲的错觉，钝痛噬咬着神经末梢，恍惚间他甚至觉得，自己会被加斯利操到为他孕育一个新的生命。  
那天他们干到了很晚，哪怕第二天还有比赛。奥康在他发小的被子上蹭出了不少水痕，他们没有戴套，加斯利咬着他凸起的肩胛射在了最里面。但被留下了些什么在身体里的那一方显然对此感到了不悦，但他们在浴室里又做了一次，也许是两次，到后来埃斯特班觉得自己已经有些恍惚了，他射不出更多，加斯利托着他的屁股把他钉在冰凉的玻璃墙面上，他甚至没法让自己勾紧对方的腰。他的乳头被加斯利啃咬得红肿了起来，他觉得自己的屁股也要被操肿了，浑身的重量都被迫压在交合的一点，这让加斯利操得更深了，而他除了哭喊着乞求对方停下——或者仅仅只是把他放到地面上——之外什么都做不了，只能被迫着承受这一切。  
加斯利在操他的时候总是很疯，显然这也是奥康喜欢的一点，“好好先生”在衣装下藏着野兽。他对埃斯特班总是温柔的，作为家里最年轻的一个孩子，皮埃尔从很早就喜欢上了这个和他一起长大一起开车的“弟弟”，虽然奥康比他也小不了多少。加斯利知道奥康喜欢这些，他也知道奥康并不介意和随便什么人做爱，只要对方可以给他提供点什么——哪怕只是操得他足够爽。  
所以在这种时候，皮埃尔会放出他骨子里锁着的那头野兽，他对一切的不满都可以靠和奥康做爱来发泄，虽然他没法改变什么，他们都没法改变任何事，但至少他们知道，对方总是会在。  
那天奥康留在了小红牛的车手房间，尽管第二天他得起个大早再溜回雷诺的分区。加斯利会是个体贴的男友，虽然他们把到处都弄得一团糟，至少在奥康安稳地躺进他的被子里之前，加斯利已经把一切都收拾得井井有条——他甚至从衣柜里抱出了酒店提供的备用棉被，感谢上帝他们准备了这些，否则这两个及时行乐而不计后果的家伙就得睡在性爱后的一片狼藉里了。  
皮埃尔用一个彻头彻尾的冷水澡把自己也给收拾得干净清爽，在他走出浴室时奥康已经歪着脑袋睡着了，微张的唇缝间隐隐露着两颗兔牙。站在床边看着这一幕的家伙没注意到他自己不经意间上扬的嘴角，他想起以前他们住一个房间时埃斯特班也总是在他洗澡的时候悄悄睡着，加斯利弯下腰仔细打量了片刻对方在眼下打落片阴影的睫毛，他低头亲了一下奥康的嘴角，然后关上了灯。  
“Bonne nuit.”*

**Author's Note:**

> *Bonne nuit：晚安。  
> 英语不标了大家都会（）


End file.
